Comédia até ñ
by xininha
Summary: Kando Draco tem a ideia de irem todos viver na mxm kasa, o k pode akontecer? Só barraca!
1. Chapter 1

**Quando Draco tem uma ideia …**

- Olha! O Draco pensou! – Ginny disse de forma irónica - Boa coisa não vem daí!

… **completamente doida …**

- Que tal morar-mos todos juntos!

… **as consequências podem ser ...**

… **perigosas …**

- Idiota! Ignorante! Larilas! – Lauriana estava a definir Johnny!

- Larilas não! Se quiseres, podemos tirar a prova dos nove … no meu quarto! … Ai!

- Bem feito! Não te magoei , pois não, _querido_?

… **cómicas …**

- Hahahahahaha, eu não tou a ver isto! - Kathrine disse rindo, juntamente com ginny.

- O que é que tem? Nunca viram um homem vestido de mulher, não?

… **e completamente confusas …**

- Paul, diz-me porque é que as minhas calcinhas tão em tua posse?

- Que careza, fogo! Comprastes essas palavras aonde? Calma Marie, calma! Conta até 10 e respira fundo, ok?

- Eu vou te matar! – Disse pausadamente Marie, correndo logo de seguida atrás de Paul.

… **com direito a Draco … **

- O que é que tem eu?

… **Ginny …**

- Presente!

… **Johnny …**

- Vai dar uma voltinha, vai?

**… Kathrine …**

- Diz lá se eu não sou uma beleza?

… **Marie …**

- Ah, oi!

… **Paul …**

- Que tal um passeiozinho, logo á tarde? Ei!

… **Lauriana …**

- Ah, o quê? Ah?

… **Harry …**

- Sim?

… **Coua … **

- Olá e xauzinho!

**E agora imaginem cinco homens e quatro mulheres a viver na mesma casa! **

**Já imaginaram, então o que é que acham que vai acontecer? **

**Só barraca**!

Então gostaram do trailler? Espero que sim, mxm ele sendo mt prekenino!

E comentem todos, tá?

Bjnhx


	2. Chapter 2

- Sim!

- Naninanão!

- Sim! Sim! Sim! Sim! Vá lá sim!

- Já disse que não!

- Sim

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Ganhei! Upi! Vais tu! E sem paleio! Brigado, doninha!

Dito isto a ruiva dá uma beijo no rosto da doninha, e sai gargalhando.

- Eu sou mesmo é um burro, com B grande! Como é que eu fui cair no sim e não dela! Merda! Não! Não! Não! E não! Eu sou um Malfoy! E Malfoys não são burros! Eu como um perfeito Malfoy não sou burro!

- Puta, eu não acredito que eu tou a falar sozinho para me convencer que não sou burro! - Eu tou maluco! – Dizia o loiro

- Falando sozinho, Malfoy! – Disse Potinho, entrando na cozinha.

- O que é que queres agora?

- Eu! Nada, fogo que mau humor logo de manhã.

- Foi a ginny! – Disse Draco

- O que é que tem a ginny? – Perguntou Lauriana, outra que tinha entrado na cozinha.

- Fez-me de burro!

- Olha cicatriz – cutucando harry com o cotovelo – o Malfoy admitiu que é burro! Burro!

Lauriana e Harry começaram a gargalhar na cara do loiro.

- Otários!

- Nós também te amámos Draquinho! – Disseram os dois de maneira melosa, numa óbvia imitação da Parkinson.

- A ginny enganou-me!

- Você esqueceu-se do novamente! – Hahahahaha Começaram a gargalhar outra vez…

- Já chega, eu não vos aturo mais! Rua da minha cozinha! Rua!

- Rua da tua cozinha? – Disse Paul, entrando na cozinha para tomar o pequeno-almoço – Não percebi essa! A cozinha é tua?

- Desde que sou eu, que vou ter de lavar a loiça, a cozinha é todinha minha!

- Tu? Mas hoje não é a vez da Ginny? – Perguntou a Paul, com maior cara de estar boiando.

- Ela fez o outra vez de bobo! – Lauriana disse

- Obrigadinho! Muito obrigado! – Disse Draco saindo da cozinha furioso

- Como é que ela enganou-o desta vez? – Perguntou Hermione curiosa

- Aposto que foi do pauzinho! – Disse Harry.

- Não, aposto que foi prometendo um beijo mui caliente – Disse Marie sonhadora, chegando aquela divisão!

Todos gargalharam. Só mesmo Marie! Afinal era ela que ainda acreditava que o príncipe encantado viria buscá-la num cavalo branco, e viveriam felizes para sempre com um bando de criancinhas dizendo "Mamã quero fazer xixi", "Mamã quero dormir" e "Mamã quero papar".

- Na não! Aposto quanto quiserem que foi com o sim e o não! – Disse Lauriana por último!

- Quanto? – Pergunta Johnny, entrando.

- Quanto quê? – Lauriana pergunta confusa

- Quanto apostas?

- Eu? – Lauriana pergunta

- Aposta inicial de 4 galeões – Paul jogou

- Não ponhas mais lenha na fogueira, Paul! Não sabes como estes dois são, não?

- Calma Marie!

- Vamos bazar! – Harry sussurou para Paul e Marie

- Ei, isso é demasiado, eu não tenho paisinhos ricos – Disse olhando directamente para Johnny

- Se eu não tivesse paisinhos ricos, tu não estavas nesta casa com piscina e com tudo de melhor! – Retribui este, atirando venenosamente o apelido que a outra mais odiava – Laurindinha!

- Repete!

- O quê? A parte de estares aqui por favor, ou a parte da_ Laurindinha_. – Disse fingindo de desentendido

A esta altura Harry, Paul e Marie já estavam a milhas, pois quando estes dois começam a brigar, sobrava para todos. Podia-se mesmo dizer que a casa ia abaixo.

- A casa também é do Draco! – A esta altura Lauriana já estava com uns punhos fechados

- Errado! Esta casa é minha, _só_ minha!

- Se é assim, então vou-me embora! – A voz de Lauriana era cheia de desprezo - Não te quero perturbar! Com licença

- Vais embora, para não caíres na tentação de te perder por mim!

"Não faças isto, não, Johnny, não ergas a sobrancelha, não, Johnny, por favor" A parte anjinha de Lauriana estava a derreter-se, mas …

"Parte pá porrada, Lauriana! Assim não tens tempo para pensar nele" A parte diabinha agressiva dela dizia e …

Lauriana decidiu-se … pela diabinha!

Johnny não teve muito tempo para pensar nas consequências de suas palavras, pois Lauriana já estava em cima dele.

Não propriamente em cima dele, quer dizer estava em cima dele, mas a dar lhe um pequena tareia, segundo Lauriana uma lição, para aprender a não mexer com ela!

- Já evoluiu? – Disse Harry entrando na cozinha

Ao ver a fúria da rapariga direccionada para si, ele logo virou-se, rumo á porta. Não sem antes acrescentar com ironia:

- Ok, ok eu já vou – disse parando na porta – afinal sempre ouvi dizer, que entre marido e mulher não se mete a colher!

Dito isto apressou-se logo a sair de lá, pois já estavam a voar em sua direcção todo o tipo de coisas, e uma maluca atrás dele.

Mesmo concentrado em fugir, ele ainda pode ouvir a voz de Johnny a dizer:

- Que Deus te pague Harry!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Adivinhem aonde eu fui?

Silêncio.

- Vá lá. Adivinhem!

- Posso! Tu deixas me adivinhar. Posso. Deixa, por favor! Deixa! – Fingiu suplicar Ginny.

- Ah não! Não! Não! Sou em que vou adivinhar. E nem vem Ginny sou que adivinho! – Lauriana disse falsamente

- Aos três – Disse Coua

- Um, dois e … três – Draco disse

- Compras – Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo

- Qual é a vossa? Estraga prazeres, ei!

- Adivinhem o que é que eu trouxe?

Silêncio!

- Chatos! – Atirou ela, bazando logo em seguida para o seu quarto!

- Achas que ela ficou chateada?

- Dá-lhe uns brinquinhos e ela esquece logo, Marie!

- Que tédio! Tédio! Eu tou cheia de tédio, nanana, eu tou cheia de tédio, nananana, eu tou cheinha de tédio, nanananananana …

- Cala-te Lauriana!

- E que é que tu sugeres, _Draquinho_? – Venenosamente Lauriana disse – Vou bazar pá piscina e depois vou-me embora!

- Vais-te embora pa onde?

- Embora! De certo vou pa casa dos meus pais!

- Mas porque é que vais embora?

- Porque o idiota do Johnny convidou-me a retirar-me desta casa, Ginny!

- Mas a casa não é também do Draco!

- Não! – Draco começou a explicar – Esta casa é só do Johnny! Antes o meu pai casar com a minha mãe, o meu pai tinha casado com a mãe do Johnny! Que morreu pouco depois do nascimento do Johnny, de cancro! E esta casa era da família dela, por isso Johnny herdou-a!

- Mal viro as costas já me apunhá-las por trás! Muito brigadinho, maninho! E tu não precisas de ires embora, eu só tava a provocar-te!

- Vou pá piscina então! Xau e adeus, meus caros! – Lauriana despedia-se dos amigos!

- Quanto a ti, – disse aproximando-se de Johnny, - Johnny –beijou-lhe a face, bem perto da boca, e disse sensualmente. – Brigado!

E foi-se embora, deixando para trás um Johnny bobo, não acreditando no que lhe tinha acontecido

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Draco! Draco! – Ginny berrava da sala! – Chega aqui!

- O que é que queres, Ginny?

- Chega-me aquele, por favor!

- O da direita!

- Sim, esse! Não, não é esse! É o laranja!

- Qual? O diário de Anne Frank!

Draco pegou o livro que Ginny tinha pedido, e entregou-lhe!

Estavam demasiado próximos! E Ginny vendo a aproximação, recua um passo, ficando encurralada na parede.

Draco encostou as mãos na parede! Deixando Ginny encurralada!

- Não faças isto comigo, Draco, por favor! - Ginny dizia suplicante.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mt brigado a kem leu!

Mt mt mt brigado a kem komentou!

Brigado à Ly W., Á lika Slytherine e á Rita W. Malfoy!

Próximo capitulo só sai kand eu tiver mts e mts e mts reviews por isso comentem!

Olha k é mxm se eu só tiver mts e mts e mts reviews pô ano eu só posto pô ano!

Ñ tou a brincar! Mx seis review tem k ter! 6 ñ é mt pois ñ!

Fikem bem

Bjnhx


End file.
